Take Over: Dragon Soul
Take Over: Dragon Soul '''is a Take Over spell. Description '''Dragon Soul '''is an extremely powerful spell, and it takes years to master. '''Dragon Soul allows Elsira to take over the appearance, abilities, and powers of a dragon. Dragon Soul '''is initiated when she entire body glows a bright yellow, the only thing that isn't yellow are her eyes which seem to turn into eyes that burn fire. This stays the same until her Take Over is complete. She can change to the massive size of a dragon, usually she's above the trees or the same level as them. Despite being able to transform into a dragon, and use it's magic, Elsira will '''never be as strong as a dragon. Ever. Elsira's Spells *'Partial Take Over: '''Elsira can transform certain parts of her body to resemble dragon parts to increase her hand-to-hand combat. Most of the times it's either her arms or her feet, so she can either hit harder or kick harder. She can only used one spell at a time, she can't transform her legs and her arms into Dragon Parts at the same time. **'Dragon Arms: Fire Dragon: Elsira's arms become englufed in flames and they grow large in size, growing long fingernails and faint scales can be seen if you look close enough into the flames. This is used to increase her hand-to-hand attacks, as well as deliver a few burn marks. This is her favorite Partial Take Over spell by far, and you could say that it's her strongest one as well. **'Dragon Arms: Water Dragon: '''Much like Dragon Arms: Fire Dragon, her arms become engulfed in what seems to be never ending waves. There are faint scaled underneath as well. This spell is mainly used for defense, while her fire spell is used for offense. **'Dragon Legs: Air Dragon: 'Elsira's legs are covered in scales with talons, and it looks like a column of wind is swirling around her legs. This spell is used to increase her jumps, and keep her in the air for short periods of time. It has yet to be revealed if this spell has any offensive capabilities **'Dragon Legs: Earth Dragon: 'Elsira's legs become a dirt-like color with a few plants covering it, she develops scales and talons as well. This spell is used for offense, mainly for increasing her kicking power. In this form, she can stomp the ground and it will cause the ground to crumble and make the ground form a wave heading for her opponent. **'Dragon's Wings: Air Dragon: 'Elsira uses this when she wants to get somewhere, and fast. It's mainly used for her hand-to-hand combat, especially when she barely has any magical power left. These wings look exactly like her Full Take Over spell, and once in awhile you can hear thunder coming from her wings. *'Full-Body Take Over: 'Elsira can change her entire body to resemble that of a Dragon's. She only knows four, and they of course are all inspired by each element. Just like her Partial Take Over. Using Full-Body Take Over, she becomes quite stronger than her Partial Take Over. This takes up much more magical power than the Partial Take Over, so she tends to only use these when she really needs them or she's up against someone very powerful. In fact, it takes up so much magical power that she can only transform into one and then she will not have enough magical power to do another Full-Body Take Over. :*'Dragon Soul: Water Dragon: 'Elsira transforms into a serpent-like dragon covered in never ending waves. This dragon has glowing blue eyes with steam flowing from them, and teeth that are also made out of water. She mainly uses this one if she's surrounded by water, because then she has a very high advantage. Or she uses this dragon when she wants to have the upper hand when it comes to agility. This dragon doesn't pack a strong punch, but it can do damage in small strikes over a fast period of time. :**'Water Dragon's Strike: 'Elsira springs from the ground and wraps around the target like a snake, crushing them. This is when she attacks with her teeth, attempting to attack them with her jaws. :**'Water Dragon's Fang of Steam: 'Elsira launches a column of steam towards her opponent, it's very similar to her Water Dragon's Fang, but this is just a column of hot steam. :**'Water Dragon's Fang: 'Elsira launches a column of water from her mouth, heading towards her opponent with a pointed edge that closely resembles a fang. :**'Water Dragon's Roar: 'A vortex of water springs from her mouth, getting larger as it heads towards her target. It's her strongest Water Dragon spell, doing more damage than her other spells. :*'Dragon Soul: Fire Dragon: 'Elsira transforms into a flaming red dragon with two mouths and a set of slanted yellow eyes. One mouth does the talking while the other mouth does the fighting. This Take Over form has horns on each side of the mouth, on each side of the head, and all along the body. Each mouth comes with a set of very sharp teeth. The top mouth talks while the bottom mouth is the one that she fights with :**'Flight: 'Elsira can fly in this form, using her wings. :**'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack: 'While flying, Elsira flaps her wings generating a large gust of flames, it's usually very affective when she's closer to the target. :**'Fire Dragon's Flaming Body: 'Elsira's body errupts into flames, which can either be used for offensive or defensive purposes. :**'Fire Dragon's Claw Attack: Elsira's claws ignite in flames, and she swipes them acrosss sending a scythe-shaped fire attack her opponents way :**'Fire Dragon's Roar: '''Elsira gathers up flames in her mouth, generating a large column of flames that heads towards her target. Like her Water Dragon's Roar, this is her strongest Fire Dragon Spell. :*'Dragon Soul: Earth Dragon: 'Elsira transforms into a green dragon with prominent plants all over her body. She has horns on the backside of her head that portrude outwards, the top one short than the bottom one. Elsira has glowing blue eyes that resemble the crystals on her feet and tail. She has large claws and large talons that are made out of crystals, the tip of her tail being covered in crystals as well. Elsira has short and spiky teeth in this form. In this form Elsira stands up on her hind legs, so she can attack more with her claws. :**'Earth Dragon's Head Hammer: 'Elsira flies toward her opponent with great speed, and around her head is a large rock that formed while she was flying. She headbutts into her opponent. :**'Earth Dragon's Blooming Stomp: 'Much like her Partial Take Over, Elsira generates a stomp strong enough to make the ground collapse and move in a wave-like way towards the opponent. The blooming part is that pillars of earth rise out of the ground as it's moving, causing extra damage. :**'Earth Dragon's Roots: 'Elsira digs her claws into the ground, and she gains control of the roots that surround her. It is mainly used to gather energy for herself, but sometimes she uses it for offensive purposes. :**'Earth Dragon's Roar: 'A vortex made out of the earth gathers up in her mouth and she launches it at her target, with sharp pieces of earth swirling around the vortex. This as well is her strongest Earth Dragon spell. :*'Dragon Soul: Air Dragon: 'Elsira transforms into a white dragon with a rounded face and grey eyes, and it looks like it is covered in metal. It has small horns on the corner of each mouth that stick out backward. It has short and sharp teeth that are sort of spread apart. It has longs claws and very long talons. Her wings look like they are covered in storm clouds, this is the same for her tail as well. Once in awhile you can her thunder coming from her wings. :**'Flight: 'Elsira can fly in this form using her wings :**'Air Dragon's Wing Attack: 'Elsira spreads her wings apart and a large whirlwind of air surrounds each wing, she then claps her wings together and sends the twisting vortex towards her opponent :**'Air Dragon's Storm Cloud: 'Elsira spreads apart her wings, a large gust of wind with lightning in the wind head towards her opponent :**'Air Dragon's Lightning Tail: 'Elsira thrashes her tail from side to side, generating a whirlwind of lightning that heads toward her opponent at a rapid speed. She can generate many whirwinds from one spell. :**'Air Dragon's Roar: 'Elsira launches a large tornado-like vortex with white lightning from her mouth that heads towards her opponent. This as well is her strongest Air Dragon Spell. :*'Dragon Soul: Celestial Dragon: 'This is Elsira's strongest Take Over spell, and since it's her strongest, it uses up all of her magical power when she uses it. It's what she calls her "Risk Dragon." This dragon literally looks like it comes from the stars. It's wings and tail look like the miky way, with twinking stars that change every day. It looks like it has black armor, with a yellow light that glows underneath. She has four horns that stick out of her head, and it looks like a black crown. :**'Flight: 'Elsira can fly in this form using her wings :**'Celestial Dragon's Dancing Stars: 'She extends her wings, and a large black and starry vortex surrounds her. When she moves her wings forward, a large ray of stars heads towards her opponent :**'Celestial Dragon's Shooting Star: 'An orb of light develops in the middle of her crown of orbs, and when she fires it at her opponent it looks like a shooting star :**'Celestial Dragon's Body of Stars: 'Elsira's body becomes what seems to be a giant galaxy, and her body glows as well. A large beam of light is shot at her opponent, it's her strongest attack. :**'Celestial Dragon's Roar: ''' A large black vortex with exploding stars forms in her mouth and she launches it at her opponent.